


i plucked the feather so i could fly

by thorduna



Series: i like it heavy [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Chastity Device, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's got an offer Loki can't refuse.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Thor's hand sneaks down to fondle him then; Loki can feel the warmth of Thor's fingers through the gaps between the slim metal bars.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i plucked the feather so i could fly

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [i fell in love with his darkest parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5097953) though I think the "plot" is pretty self-explanatory.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Thor's kisses are deceptively gentle as he brushes his lips over the side of Loki's neck. Loki shivers a little as Thor's beard tickles him just underneath his ear. Thor's whiskers are longer than usual, softening as he grows out his stubble and Loki loves the feeling of it.

 

He's sitting on Thor's lap, his back pressed to Thor's chest. They are on the large, lush sofa in Thor's living room, a movie quietly playing on the TV in front of them; a comfortable, soft blanket is thrown over them both to keep them warm. From the outside, if might seem they are having a cosy little romantic evening – if a bit frisky, with the way Loki's slighter frame is clearly wriggling on top of Thor's bulkier one.

 

It couldn't be further from the truth. Loki is naked – but then again, he always is in Thor's company – his legs are thrown wide as he can't help but roll his hips, trying to get some relief and, more importantly, hoping he will finally push Thor to do _more._ Despite the fact that he's been feeling Thor's erection through the fabric of Thor's sweatpants at the small of his back for a long time now, Thor is showing no signs of wanting to hurry up.

 

He is toying with Loki's nipples and they are raw and chaffed after the not-so-gentle treatment of the past hour, which does nothing to stop the spikes of need travelling down Loki's spine and right into his crotch. Thor has figured out a while ago just how aroused Loki can get from getting his nipples stimulated and he hasn't stopped tormenting Loki with this knowledge ever since.

 

But there's very little that Thor does by halves, so this is not enough for him. A plug, a thing of beauty really, is lodged deep inside Loki's slicked ass, vibrating and pulsing in random patterns that are driving Loki wild. The way Thor holds him, shifting him and pulling him the way he wants him, keeps the vibrating pressure on his prostate and Loki thinks if this doesn't stop soon he might just scream.

 

He would be hard, if he _could_ be.

 

* * *

 

A week. A whole week.

 

Paid in gold, of course. Thor was impressively diplomatic when he told Loki what he wanted, holding the odd looking device in his hand. He would like Loki to wear it, he said. Of course he would be paying for every hour, every day that Loki wore as though they were together. Loki could say no, if he had any engagements that would prevent him from wearing it, but it was all or nothing. No taking it off on the side.

 

Loki made a quick calculation in his head then and bit his tongue. Fuck. If he said yes... even if he were to blow off all the side “engagements”, he would be getting enough money to reach his goal.

 

There was no way he was saying no.

 

He didn't really consider how taxing it would be. The little cage that Thor almost reverently closed around his soft cock was impossible to forget, mildly uncomfortable at first and then simply maddening. It turned out that until he was deprived of the possibility, he wasn't appreciating just how often he got to come, whether by his own hand, for fun or on camera, or by someone else's.

 

* * *

 

“Thor,” Loki whines when Thor gives his nipple a particularly harsh pinch.

 

Thor's hand sneaks down to fondle him then; Loki can feel the warmth of Thor's fingers through the gaps between the slim metal bars. It's even worse now – like release is within reach, but not coming. Not yet.

 

“You want out of this, baby?” Thor breathes quietly into his ear and Loki squirms in his grasp until Thor grabs him hard with one hand on Loki's hip and the other arm winded around Loki's chest.

 

“Yes, I do,” Loki whines, playing it up just a little bit. Not that he really needs to... he knows that in reality he is exactly as desperate as Thor wants him to be.

 

“Are you gonna work for it?” Thor chuckles, his fingers stopping their teasing of Loki's constrained cock and slipping down towards the plug. He pushes at the flat base and Loki shuts his eyes, a genuine long moan escaping him.

 

“You know I will, daddy.”

 

Thor laughs into his neck and nuzzles at his cheek until Loki turns his head and they kiss, wet and messy. Thor has eased up his hold on him and is instead petting Loki all over, sliding his palms over every inch of skin he can find.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Loki prompts. He is starting to feel a little short of breath and his legs are trembling. He needs the blasted cage _off._ The plug, too, is starting to become too much, but he suspects it would not be a problem if he could actually bring himself off.

 

“Impatient,” Thor tuts at him and Loki throws his head back, eyes closed, onto Thor's shoulder.

 

“You'd be too if you had to wear this thing,” he grumbles without thinking. Thor's hands slow and stop their motions and Loki opens his eyes, looking up at Thor. It's almost impossible to see his expression from his angle, but Loki doesn't really need to see it to know he's very much off the “script”.

 

His time with Thor is always enjoyable and pays excellently, but then again, Loki has never done anything to displease Thor and, to be fair, Thor never pushed him. Until now and Loki waits, swallowing drily.

 

Thor wraps both arms around him then and pecks a kiss on the tip of Loki's nose.

 

“I bet I would,” Thor nods, his bearded cheek sliding against Loki's. “Who knows, maybe one day we will turn the tables... I would hold off for a couple of days... and then pump every single drop of cum into your pretty little hole.”

 

Loki makes an odd breathy sound as he laughs and moans at the same time. There is warmth in his chest that has nothing to do with the filthy suggestion.

 

“Yeah, there's just one problem with that idea,” he giggles.

 

“And that is?” he can hear the smile in Thor's voice and relaxes – or at least relaxes as much as he can with the plug still vibrating inside of him and his cock still locked away.

 

“I don't think they make them in your size.”

 

Loki's whole body is jostled with Thor's deep laugh.

 

“You are terrible,” Thor scolds, fondly, and reaches between Loki's legs, grabbing the base of the plug and pulling.

 

“Oh _god_.”

 

“Are you gonna sit on my cock, baby?” Thor whispers as the wide flared part of the plug stretches Loki open and slips out.

 

“Yes,” Loki simply pants in reply, suddenly more eager than even before. But it's not that easy – it never is. Thor pushes the plug back in and Loki bites his lip, enjoying the well-known and well-loved feeling of being slowly stretched open.

 

“Please, please, leave it be,” he tries. “Give me your cock instead.”

 

“In a moment.” Thor sounds amused and playfully nips at Loki's earlobe. “Almost there, baby.”

 

In and out the plug goes, Loki enjoys how it easily slides into him, but the feeling of it being pulled out still gives him trouble. Not in a bad way, but... and Thor is toying with him with clear intent, stilling his hand just so that the widest part of the plug stretches the rim of Loki's hole, holding it there as Loki tries to buck up or down.

 

After one such particular attempt to escape the torture, Thor holds him forcibly in place and works the flare of the plug hard, growling into Loki's ear.

 

“You do know that thing isn't even as big as my cock, right? If you can't take that, what will you do when I fuck you?”

 

“I can always take your cock, daddy,” Loki protests. “Give it to me and I'll prove it.”

 

“Mm, how can I resist that?” Thor chuckles and kisses Loki deeply, fucking into his mouth with his tongue the same way he clearly wants to do with his cock. Loki appreciates the sentiment and he appreciates even more the fact that the plug is being tossed away, forgotten, along with the blanket. The air is cool on Loki's sweaty skin.

 

Then Thor is reaching to tug his sweatpants down just enough to expose his cock. Loki tries to get his shins underneath himself and kneel to start working himself on Thor's cock, but Thor stops him.

 

“You're gonna sit on it, baby, that was the deal,” Thor reminds him and Loki gasps as Thor sneaks his arms underneath Loki's thigh and lifts him slightly so that the length of Thor's cock slips between Loki's cheeks.

 

Loki has almost no manoeuvring space and he will have to do what Thor wants. Fuck, fuck _fuck_. He's holding his breath as the tip of Thor's cock nudges at his hole and Thor starts to put him down.

 

It's slow, but not nearly slow enough. Loki feels every bit of it, the ridiculous thickness of Thor's cock parting his hole and filling him up. It goes on and on and there is nothing in his mind but the feeling of it, the growing fullness, the burn where he is stretched to his limit. His legs are mostly pressed together, making the fit even tighter.

 

After what seems like eternity, he's fully stuffed, his backside coming to rest on Thor's crotch. It could not be deeper and Loki pants loudly, lost in it. Then Thor lets go of his legs and, _god,_ no, there was yet a bit more of Thor's cock to slide inside. Thor wraps his arms around Loki's waist, pushing him to lean backwards into Thor's chest. He's been unconsciously trying to tip himself forward to get more leverage, but Thor is having none of that.

 

Loki is fully impaled on Thor's huge cock, balancing on his lap, almost afraid to breathe. And the angle of it...

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Loki repeats, sucking in shallowed, panicked breaths.

 

“Just like that, sweetheart,” Thor praises and for the first time that evening there is strain audible in his voice. He was waiting for this just as impatiently as Loki was. He reaches to cup Loki's abdomen, pressing above his cock, and Loki realizes he's trying to feel himself _inside_ Loki. He doesn't know if it's even possible, but the thought alone makes him whimper out loud.

 

“Please take it off, please, _please_ , I need to come,” he begs. It's not until Thor starts shushing him, petting his hair and cheeks a little frantically that he realizes a couple of tears have escaped him. He takes a deep breath, trying to get himself under control but Thor has already reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and is holding the tiny key to go with the lock on the cage.

 

“Almost there, baby, almost there,” Thor coos to him and slips the key in. Loki hisses. His squirming and Thor's attempts to find the key and get him unlocked have jostled Loki and driven him even more onto Thor's cock. Gravity is against him, pushing all his weight down and making his hole clench painfully around the thick base of Thor's cock.

 

But then he's free – the constantly present weight and pressure are off his cock and Thor strokes him gently. Loki's hands fly to cup himself, he's consumed by the need to simply jack off as quickly as possible, but Thor snatches his wrists and crosses Loki's arms across his chest, holding him secure like that.

 

“No,” Thor growls into his ear. “Work for it. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

 

Loki does. It's hard work, but it feels so _good_. The angle of Thor's cock inside him is perfect, pressing against his already swollen and sensitized prostate. Every drag of Thor's cock inside him is like a flash of white behind his eyelids and he forgets everything else but his need to chase after it. Thor remains lodged deep inside him, Loki can't really lift himself too far up but he can grind himself, working them both hard.

 

Thor keeps a steel grip on his wrists and he is breathing hard into Loki's neck, kissing and licking at it messily. He is clearly losing control and it drives Loki on despite the sweat that is pooling at the small of his back and the mounting need to come.

 

“Keep going, baby, keep going,” Thor pants and Loki does, grinding down hard.

 

When he realizes his balls are tightening and he's about to come, he cries out in shock and slams down hard, the muscles of his abdomen spasming with the effort. The pressure bursts at once and then again, and again as his cock strains against nothing, shooting more and more come.

 

“Fuck, fuck, baby, that's it,” he can hear Thor groaning and then Thor is letting his arms go and is hoisting him up in his arms again, getting leverage for proper thrusts. He fucks into Loki frantically and Loki sobs, too sensitive for such rough treatment. His hole is clenching and burning around Thor's cock.

 

“Daddy, please-” he tries and Thor squeezes his thighs hard, bucking up hard one more time and coming. Loki can feel it hotly spurting into him and almost instantly trickling out around Thor's cock, the pressure too much to fit it all in.

 

“Fuck...”

 

He is grateful that Thor gently pulls him off straight away, depositing him on the sofa on his side and slumping over him, his head resting on Loki's side.

 

When they've caught their breath, Thor rises up a bit and lightly kisses and licks Loki's sore nipples before leaning away to part Loki's cheeks and look at his hole.

 

He runs the tips of his fingers over the heated, puffy skin. “All right?”

 

“I think so,” Loki murmurs. Thor toys with him for a moment, sliding his fingers over the cum that is spread out everywhere, but he's being restrained, so Loki lets him. He only swats him away when Thor slips his pinky finger inside.

 

They chuckle together and Thor helps Loki up.

 

“Shower?”

 

“Absolutely,” Loki sighs.

 

Thor turns off the TV, the movie obviously long forgotten. Not that they have ever really paid any attention to it. The sudden darkness and silence reminds Loki of how late it is.

 

“Can I stay the night?” he asks before he can think about it. He's beat and he doesn't want to go home.

 

 _Home_. Feels almost ironic to call the place that. But no more, thanks to the man who is nodding at him and smiling and saying “of course”.

 

In the morning Loki will give Thor long, languid blowjob and before Thor gets up to make them breakfast, he will pick up his phone and – in Loki's plain view – send more money from his account to Loki's. And Loki will give him a filthy kiss, fluttering his eyelashes in flirty gratitude even as a real feeling of warmth will spill somewhere in his chest.

 

And then he'll be free.

 

Though he might come back to this. After all, it would be a shame if his shiny new apartment remained empty.


End file.
